Little Oasis
by BreezieM30w
Summary: Natsu X Lucy Gajeel X Levy Natsu and Lucy find a little oasis. Natsu never wants to leave her side. How will their relationship unfold. Sorry the summary sucks. GOMENASI
1. Chapter 1

**Hi guys, this is my very first fanfic. This is only the first of many chapters to come. Hope you enjoy! If you have any ideas for this story, review! Thanks!**

"Come on Lucy!" Natsu said pulling the celestial mage behind him. "I want to show you something Happy and I found!"

"Natsu slow down! I can't keep up with you!" Lucy replied, trying not to trip.

"Lushee! You're too fat! We would've been there by now!" Happy, the blue exced whined flying ahead.

"Zip it cat!" Lucy yelled. She was caught off guard when Natsu stopped. On accident she bumped into his back causing her to fall flat on

her butt. "Warn me next time," She said standing to brush the dirt off her skirt. The blonde looked up to see a beautiful opening in the woods

with a small Creek running through it. Beautiful flowers covered the ground and the sunlight peeked through the leaves and danced on the petals. "Wow!" Lucy exclaimed. "It's so pretty!"

Natsu chuckled. "I thought you would like it. Happy and I were playing with a ball. I threw it too far so we went to look for it and found this." He said.

Lucy smiled and sat on the grass. She watched as a gentle breeze blew through the little oasis, causing the leaves to fall around her. She sighed and laid down on the dried grass. "It's hard to believe that it's already fall," she said closing her eyes. She felt Natsu sit beside her. "Yeah," he said. "But that just means. Christmas it that much closer. " Lucy nodded as anther gentle breeze blew past them, causing Lucy's golden hair to dance in the wind. The soft sound of Lucy's snoring filled Natsu's ears. He looked at her and poked her cheek, seeing if she was truly asleep. He inhaled deeply, taking in the scents. He stood and kicked off his sandals. He sat by the small creek and placed his feet in the chilly water, being careful to keep an eye on his snoozing partner. Happy walked over to Natsu and sat beside him.

"What's wrong Natsu?" Happy asked.

"Nothing buddy, just thinking. Natsu replied.

"What about?"

Natsu like back at his partner. "About why she just fell asleep in the middle of the forest." Natsu said finally. Happy nodded. "Yeah, Lucy is weird."

A little while later, Natsu stood and stretched. Walking over to Lucy he said, "wake up Lucy."when he got no response, he put his face in front of hers. He spoke louder. "Lucy. OI Lucy!"

Lucys eyes fluttered open to see Natsu's face in front of hers. Her cheeks turned slightly pink as he stare into her chocolate eyes. "Why'd you fall asleep in the forest?" Natsu asked.

"I-it was just so calming and quiet, I just fell asleep. " the blonde responded. Natsu got out of her face and stood. "Weirdo," he said. Lucy stood and glared at him, then stuck her tongue out at him. Natsu chuckled and headed away from the creek. "Come on," he said. "Let's get back to the guild for some of Mira's hot chocolate." Lucy nodded and began to follow him.

A young girl girl with green hair watched the two from a nearby tree. "Maybe they can help me," she thought as she started to follow them.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey my lovelies! Here is the second chapter to "Little Oasis". Review and tell me what you think! **

The young girl quietly started to follow the two, being careful not to be seen. Darting from tree to tree, she tripped over a rock and landed on her stomach. "Ouch!" She squeaked, the girl quickly covered her mouth.

"Did you hear that?" Lucy asked Natsu, he nodded. Lucy turned around to see a head of green hair. "Who are you?" She asked. The girl sat up, but kept quiet. Lucy smiled. "Don't worry, I'm not going to hurt you," she said soothingly.

The green headed girl mumbled something.

"What?" Lucy asked.

"..Aloe.." She repeated. "Aloe Vera,"

Lucy smiled. "Awe! That's cute. Are you lost?" She asked.

Aloe shook her head, her green hair falling in front of her eyes, and she sniffled quietly. "No, but could you help me?" She asked looking up.

Natsu walked up behind Lucy to investigate. "With what, kid?" He asked. Aloe looked back down.

"Help me save my mom," she said quietly. Lucy nodded. "Come back to our guild with us. We'll help you,"

Aloe nodded and looked up at Natsu. "C-can I get on your back?" She asked quietly. Natsu flashed his all to famous grin. "Sure kid. Come here." He said getting on his knees. Aloe stood, walked over to Natsu, and climbed onto his back. She giggled as he bounced her around slightly as he stood from his current position. Shortly after exiting the forest, Aloe had fallen asleep. Lucy smiled. "She fell asleep Natsu. She must have been exhausted from wandering through the forest." She said. Natsu looked over his shoulder at her. "Yeah, let's get her inside the guild." He said.

After entering the guild, the two gently laid the girl on a couch. "Mira-san!" Lucy called to the white haired take-over Mage.

"Lucy! Your back! How can I help you?" Mira asked.

"Is the master around?" Lucy asked.

Mira nodded. "He's probably in his office. Want me to go get him for you?"

"Yes please," Lucy nodded. Mira smiled and headed towards the Masters office to retrieve him. Lucy turned and walked back to Natsu. "Do you think Wendy could heal her?" Lucy asked. Natsu looked up at Lucy. "Probably. Go find her Lucy,"

Lucy furrowed her brows. "What am I? A messenger?" She sighed. 'I can never stay mad at Natsu,' she thought as she headed off to find Wendy. She turned back around to see if Natsu was keeping an eye on Aloe to see him staring at her behind. Her cheeks flushed pink as she covered her buttocks. "Stop staring at my butt you pervert!" She yelled at him. Natsu chuckled. Lucy growled and continued to search for a certain, young bluenette. She saw her finally, talking to Romeo. The blonde watched as Wendy looked up from her feet suddenly as a blush arose on her cheeks. Lucy giggled as she noticed Romeo blushing as well. "Hi Wendy! Romeo!" Lucy said walking over to the two.

"H-hi Lucy," Wendy said.

"Wendy, I need your help really fast," Lucy said.

Wendy nodded. "I'll talk later Romeo." She said

Romeo nodded. Lucy took Wendy over to Natsu, who Lucy slapped on the arm. "Perv," she said quietly. Natsu whined. "Lucy~"

Lucy shook her head. Then turned to Wendy. "This is Aloe. We found her in the forest earlier today. Do you think you could heal her a bit, because I'm not sure if there is anything wrong with her other that her being exhausted." She explained. Wendy nodded, smiling sweetly. "I'll see what I can do." She said quietly, focusing on healing the young girl in front of her.


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER THREE

"Oi, shrimp." Gajeel said, walking up to the bluenette, who's nose was currently in a book. He nudged her shoulder with his elbow. "Oi!" He said louder. "Levy!"

Levy turned the page in her book, oblivious to what was going on around her. Gajeel groaned and grabbed the book she was holding, taking it from her grasp. "Hey!" She whined. "I wasn't done with that!"

"How else was I supposed to get your attention?" Gajeel asked crossing his arms, the book still in his hand. Levy frowned and tried to take the book but to no prevail, for the iron Dragon Slayer had raised it high above his head, so even when Levy jumped, she wouldn't be able to reach it. She crossed her arms and pouted. "Gajeel! I want my book back!" She said.

"And I want money for food. Come on a job with me," Gajeel responded. A blush crept up Levy's face.

"W-why do you want me to come?" She asked sheepishly. "Company." He said flatly. Levy's blush deepened. "Why not choose someone else?" She asked.

"Are you saying you don't want to come?" Gajeel asked, raising a metal studded eyebrow. "I-I never said that!" She said looking away to hide her still growing blush. "Then pick a job with a good reward, pack your stuff, and let's go," Gajeel said before walking away, leaving Levy tomato-faced. "Wait, I never got my book back!" She yelled. "Give it back!" Gajeel ignored her and exited the guild, just as hot-faced as Levy.

'Damn,' he thought. 'Why is something so simple as asking her to go on a job so difficult?' He shook his head to clear his thoughts, and walked in the direction of the giant Magnolia tree in the park.

Levy's POV

I sighed sitting back down. 'Why is it hard to talk to him?' I thought resting my chin on my hand. "I must be going crazy," I said to myself, not knowing Mirajane had come up behind me. "Why do you think that Levy-chan?" She asked. "I jumped and turned around. "Mira-san!" I said. "You scared me!" Mira giggled. "Sorry Levy-chan," she said putting her hand on my shoulder. "Why do you feel like your going crazy?"

I sighed. "Well, I feel like it gets really hard to talk to Gajeel," I said.

Mira nodded smiling. It looked like she had a wickedly evil idea in her head. "Mira-san, it's not like that," I said, not sounding convincing. Mira raised an eyebrow at me. "Are you sure?" She asked. I sighed again. "Well, maybe. I'm not really sure. I mean, even if I did like him, what if he doesn't like me back?" I asked. I groaned covering my face with my hands. 'Even talking about him makes me freaking blush. What's wrong with me?' I thought.

Mira giggled again. "I'm pretty sure he feels strongly about you too." She said. I looked up at her comment. "What do you mean?"

"Well it's pretty obvious, he's always around you, or asking you to go on a job with him." Mira explained. I could feel my blush growing by the second. Smiling slightly, I giggled. "I always get a warm feeling when he's around me," I said. Mira patted my shoulder. "That's love, sweetie," Mira said smiling, which made me smile. "I would wait to confess until you know for sure he feels the same way about you." Mira said. I nodded, "Right, thanks Mira-san." I said getting up and heading to the request board.

Normal POV

Mira smiled as she watched Levy look for a job for herself and her partner. 'Got to get them together somehow,' Mira thought. 'Them and Natsu and Lucy both,'

"Why do ya -hic- got that weird look on you face -hic-, Mirajane?" Cana asked, chugging down another barrel of alcohol. Mira smiled and turned to Cana. "No reason," she said giddily. "Whatever you -hic- say Mira," Cana replied.

After cooling himself off, Gajeel jumped down from his current position on a branch of the huge tree, and went on his way back to the guild, a certain bluenette on his mind.


	4. Chapter 4

Gajeel walked back into the guild to find Levy still at the request board and Natsu and Gray currently in their daily brawl. Erza was sitting at the bar eating cake, oblivious to the boys fighting.

"You need to learn how to punch Frosty!" Natsu yelled.

"I ain't a snowman, ya Pyro!" Gray yelled back. Natsu threw a punch at Gray, but instead of hitting his rival, he hit the back of Erza's head, causing her to face plant into her beloved cake.

"Shit!" Gray said.

Natsu winced. "Crap!"

Erza sat up and her eyebrow twitched. "Why can't you two be more careful?!" She yelled standing. She picked up a nearby barstool and threw it at the boys. They both ducked an the stool flew past towards Levy. Gajeel turned his head just in the nick of time and stood in front of Levy. The stool hit him and broke, falling to the floor. Gajeel furrowed his brow. "Are you fucking kidding me?!" He yelled. "You almost hit Levy with that! I swear to freaking god, if you ever lay a finger on my Levy I will personally whip you! Especially you Stripper!"

Levy POV

Did he just...? He couldn't have... He just called me... his? "Gajeel..?" I asked. I could feel the blush slowly rising on my face. He looked at me, and by the look on his face, I could tell that he didn't mean to say what he did, out loud.

"Gajeel, are you okay?" I asked.

"I'm fine, just," he sighed. "Just get the job and let's go," I nodded and grabbed the flier that I was looking at off the wall.

Time jump to walking to the job.

This is awkward. He hasn't said anything since we left the guild. I looked up at him and noticed his arms crossed over his chest. I opened my mouth to speak only to close it back and sigh.

"So what exactly do we have to do here?" Gajeel said, making me jump slightly.

"Oh, uhm, we have to decipher a rune that captured someone. Then hopefully find the criminal and bring them to justice." I explained. Gajeel nodded. "Tch, should be easy," he said uncrossing his arms. "Hey, why didn't Panther Lily come?" I asked, curious on why his exceed companion wasn't with him.

"He said he'd catch up to us. Had to finish something at the guild. I dunno," Gajeel said. I nodded. God it's hard talking to him. Why? "This is awkward."

"What is?" Gajeel asked me.

"Shoot!" I said quietly.

"Uhm, nothing, why?"

Gajeel shrugged and raised his eyebrow.

I looked back down at the ground as I walked and I felt his hand brushed mine. My cheeks burned and I grabbed my arm. He must have noticed because he nudged my shoulder. "You okay?"

I nodded. "F-fine, why?"

"Well your face is kinda red so..." He said.

"I-it is?" He nodded. Great. This just got like, ten times more awkward.

"Levy," he said stopping.

"What?" I asked looking up at him. Dang it! Why does he have to be so much taller than me!

"Tell me what's really wrong," he said.

I was quiet for a while before I finally spoke up. "Did you mean it?" I asked.

"Mean what?"

"What you said this morning, about you saying 'my Levy,'" I explained. It was his turn to be the silent one. I took his pink cheeks as a yes. He cleared his throat. "Uh, so what if I did?" He asked. I raised an eyebrow. "It's a yes or no question." I said.

Gajeel stayed quiet.

He's such a kill joy. I stuck my bottom lip out in a pout. Gajeel groaned. "What?" I asked him.

"Don't make that face," he mumbled. I smirked. "What face? This one?" I said making it again. He looked down at me only to quickly look away. I sighed. This is going to be tough trying to get the truth out of him.

Normal POV

Natsu was sitting at the bar, thinking about something Cana had told him. He stood and walked over to Lucy and poked her shoulder. Lucy looked up and smiled. "Hey Natsu. You okay? You look upset about something." She said.

"Yeah, yeah I'm fine. Can I ask you something Luce?" Natsu asked.

Lucy nodded.

"Do you love me?" He asked.

Lucy's face turned a bright shade of red. 'Oh dear Mavis,' she thought. 'Im dead!'


	5. Message

Hey everyone. I'm sorry I haven't posted anything in a long time. I kinda have writers block and I have no idea what to write next. I was hoping that if any of you had ideas I could maybe use them in my story. Once again I'm really sorry. Please do leave reviews with ideas on what to do next. Be creative and please don't be crude. Thanks!

3 ~BreezieM30w~ 3


End file.
